Back and Through the Well
by silentslayer
Summary: AU;IK,some SK and SessR The Shikon No Tama is complete. Inuyasha used it to turn Kagome into a hanyou like him. After this Inuyasha finally opens up to Kagome and they get together. But, one day Kagome was going back to tell her mother and the well myster
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

_A/N Hey I'm back writing well this was the first fan fic I ever wrote. Now back redone and revamped_.

The Shikon No Tama is complete. Inuyasha used it to turn Kagome into a hanyou like him. After this Inuyasha finally opens up to Kagome and they get together. But, one day Kagome was going back to tell her mother and the well mysteriously closes and she can't get back through. And so our story begins.

Chapter 1 Happenings and of Future

Inuyasha sat in the god tree and waited for Kagome to come back. But, when she didn't come back the next day like she had promised Inuyasha jumped down the well like always to retrieve her. He jumped in and waited for the same old feeling to consume him but it never came. He was confused now and looked up to see the blue sky and the top of some trees instead of the well house roof. He grunted and jumped back out and then repeated the process of jumping in and hoping to one time look up and see the well house roof. But it never happened. He got out and headed toward the god tree to run some things over in his head.

'Why would something seal the well,' Inuyasha thought to himself. And these thoughts kept running through his head till he heard a voice speak up.

"So you couldn't get though to see your woman," said the voice.

Inuyasha looked everywhere to see where the voice came from. Finally he saw her. Kikyo stood there with a smug grin on her face. Inuyasha did not like it one bit.

Inuyasha just growled out one word, "Kikyo."

"Yes, it is me," she said, "and now that my reincarnation is gone you can now go to hell with me."

"So sorry to disappoint you but I will not and will never go to hell with you Kikyo. I assume you are the one that sealed the well." Inuyasha said then continued, " Kagome showed me things that I thought were only in fairy tales. She accepted me for who I am unlike you who wanted me to be a human. In my eyes I owe you nothing."

Kikyo looked like she was going to say something but Inuyasha cut her off, " Before you even say that I loved you, you are wrong I was attracted to you because spoke to me and treated me half way decent that is as far as my love for you goes an acquaintance."

"Oh so the poor little hanyou is finally finding his brains I see," Kikyo said. Inuyasha just growled at the comment.

Then he said, "I was stupid for ever trusting you consider me saving you from Naraku the last deed I ever do for you, and sealing the well so I could not see my mate is the last straw."

Inuyasha jumped up into the air and drew Tetsusaiga brought it down on Kikyo. But before the final blow was struck he said, "And now you die."

Then you see Kikyo's spirit rise from its clay body and fade into the wind. 

Inuyasha then puts Tetsusaiga away and starts walking towards the village.

Kaede's hut

As soon as Inuyasha walked in Shippo asked, "Where's Kagome?" he said in a very worried and angry voice.

Inuyasha just looked at him with a very sad face and said, "Kagome will not be coming back, the well has been closed."

Every one just looked at him with sad faces and like he had something to do with it.

"So every one just forget about her. I'm leaving and don't you even think about following me." and with that he left.

Shippo then ran after Inuyasha.

"I want to go with you," said Shippo.

"No brat, I already told you all no." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome would want me to go with you," Shippo said. He knew he hit a subject that Inuyasha would not refuse.

"Fine you can come with me," said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

Shippo just said, "Thank you Inuyasha." And followed him into the forest.

6 years later

Three little children are seen sitting at a kitchen table chanting, "WE WANT RAMEN WE WANT RAMEN!!!" over and over again.

Then a woman walks in carrying four bowls of Ramen. She has long white hair, dog-ears on her head, fangs and claws, and grayish blue eyes.

"Ok, ok calm down or you won't get any," she said.

She then handed out the bowls to them and then started to eat.

The woman is about 20, her name is Kagome Higurashi. Then we have a little girl named Sakura, who has white hair, dog-ears on her head, fangs and claws, and grayish blue eyes, and she is 6. Next we have two boys who are about 6 also. One boy is Kye, who has white hair, dog-ears on his head, claws and fangs, and golden eyes. The other boy is Kyo, who has white hair, dog-ears on his head, claws and fangs, and violet colored eyes.

So it looks like we have a happy little family eating their diner in a quite little home.

All of a sudden the children look at their mother and start saying, "So what did you get us?"

"Go look in your room and you will see," Kagome said while eating her Ramen.

Then in the background you hear kids yelling, "Yes" and, "these are awesome". Then they all run to their mother.

"So how do you like them," she said.

Kye was holding a red Fire rat coat , Kyo was holding a black Fire rat coat, and Sakura was holding a blue Fire rat coat .

"Where did you get these?" they all said in unison.

"These are the kind of out fit you father wore, there fire rat and will protect you from any extremity," she said. They just sat there and watched their mothers face sadden as she said their father's name.

The Kagome got up all of a sudden and went into her room and brought three wrapped items. Kye, Kyo, and Sakura all gathered around their mother to see what the wrapped things were.

"Now I don't want you to open them till I tell you ok," She said looking them all in the eye. They all nodded quickly hopping to get to the presents inside faster.

"Ok, now you can open them." She saw all their faces light up as they got there second present for the day.

"This are sweet mom," said Kye as he inspected his sword that had a red scarab. Sakura and Kyo nodded in appreciation and they looked at there own black and blue scarabs as they took their own unique sword.

" Now put them away I'll teach you how to use them latter," Kagome said looking at them. The came the said eyes. "Fine, but if you hurt yourselves I'm not healing you." Their faces brighten and they ran out side. Kagome just sighed and started to clean up their meal.

_A/N Well that's all for now I hope you all like the revised parts. Also I will be posting a chater once a week unless you all beg me to update faster well till the next chapter. SilentSlayer_


	2. Questions and The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

_A/N Ok to clear up a question I know is going to be asked about the swords is the change to fit the children's sizes as they grow up. Alos sorry for the wait. I thought I had lost the floopy that had all the chapters on it but it was in my computer. I'm so stupid sometimes. Lol._

**Reviews:**

**TaintedInuShemeeko:** You'll just have to keep reading though your never that much off lol.

**Kagome lover:** Sorry for the wait here is your new chapter.

**gyurtu:** You'll just have to keep reading to find that out lol.

**caela:** I'll start updating every friday from now on if I can but I can never promise that sorry.

**Chapter 1 Questions and The Return.  
**  
"Ok one, two, three and go."

Kagome dodges Sakura as she tries to strike her mother with her sword even though Kagome is a lot quicker.

On other side of the yard Kye was clashing his sword with Kyo.

Finally they all got tiered and went into to the house.

"You guys did really good for you first time with swords" Kagome said.

"Thanks mommy, you were really good at dodging my blows" said Sakura.

"Man I can't wait to do that again that was fun. Almost as fun when that wolf demon over and we scared the crap out of him" said Kye, and Kyo just nodded.

"Well I'm glad you all had fun now go get ready for bed, you know that you have training tomorrow at 6" said Kagome.

They all said "ok" and walked very slowly to their rooms.

Kagome just sighed and headed for her room upstairs.

"Man I wish Inuyasha was here, he would love them, they would make him proud." Kagome thought. Then she started crying at the thought of Inuyasha.

She went in her room and got changed and laid down to go to sleep.

About 10 minutes later there was a crack at her door and three little forms slowly walked into her room trying not to wake her up, but they should have known that they couldn't sneak up on their mother.

"So you can't sleep" said Kagome still in her bed.

Then the three forms rushed over to her bed and got in with her.

"Yah we can't sleep mommy well you tell us a story about when you went to the past" ask Sakura.

"Ok..." Kagome started as she told them one of her many memories from the warring states .

"Man mom our dad ways really brave, but rude" said Kyo.

"Yah were do you think you guys got it from" she said "but he really wasn't like that all the time he just liked to show off."

"Do you think you could take us to the past mom" Kye said quietly"so we can see dad."

Kagome just looked at him then said"I would like to honey but the well hasn't been open for a long time."

"Well have you tried to go back in while" asked Sakura.

"No I haven't" said Kagome.

"Well then, can I asked you a question then mommy" asked Sakura.

"Sure" Kagome said looking at her daughter.

"Can we try to go to the past tomorrow just to see if it would maybe let us through" asked Sakura.

"Maybe it depends on how hard you guys train tomorrow" Kagome said"but don't get your hopes up. I've tried as long as I can remember to go back but its never let me through".

"Yah" they all said.

"Ok now go to sleep 6 a.m. comes early in the morning" Kagome said.

The next morning

"Ok now lets do fifty push-ups then run a mile then we can play a fun game" said Kagome.

Every one else just nodded and started doing their fifty push-ups. After they were done with that they ran their mile.

"Ok now that we have that completed that lets play tag" Kagome said"and ... Kyo you're it." With that they all started running after and away from each other.

They played tag for about an hour then did fifty more push-ups and ran another mile and finally went in for lunch. "So mom did we train hard enough so we can see if the well works" asked Kye.

"Yes I guess you guys did train really hard today so I guess we can try" Kagome said "so eat your Ramen and go change into those outfits that I got you for your birthday and your swords and we'll go ok."

They all eat their Ramen as fast as they could and ran to their rooms to change.

Kagome ate the rest of her Ramen and went to her room to change and got her bow and arrows.

When she got down stairs the kids were already with their swords.

"Ok let's go." She said.

And so they headed for the well house.

When they got to the edge of the well Kagome said"Ok now every one grab onto me and close your eyes and when you feel me hit the bottom of the well look up and see if you see the sky if not we are still here ok."

They all nodded and did what their mother told them to do. Kagome then jumped in the well.

When she hit the bottom they all looked up and there was the roof of the well house.

They all sighed and climbed out. But when they stepped out they did not see their house just an open clearing surrounded by trees.

"It worked it really worked" said Kagome.

She then looked around to see if anything had changed. There was a little house down the path she took to go to Kaede's village.

So she started to walk over to it. What she didn't sense was a figure watching them from the forest then it ran away before Kagome could detect it.. They figure ran back to where it came from. It ran into a courtyard and went into the castle. The figure then went into a room and kneeled before another figure.

"Master there is a strange demon I have never seen before near you forest." the figure said.

"Bring it here to me." the other figure said.

Inuyasha's Forest

She went up to the door and knocked.

'Knock knock'

Then there was a"wait a second."

So Kagome and the children just waited.

Sango then opened the door holding what looked like a pint sized Miroku.

She looked at Kagome and said"Who are you and what do you want" in a very harsh tone of voice.

"Man Sango is that any way to talk to one of your friends" Kagome said.

Sango just looked at her and then said"Do I know you"

"Yes, it's me Kagome. And I see you and Miroku finally got married" she said.

"Kagome is that really you" said Sango. Kagome just nodded.

Then Sango put down her son and hugged Kagome.

"Mom were hungry we want ramen", said Kye.

Sango stepped back and looked at the three children behind Kagome.

"Are they yours Kagome" asked Sango.

"Yes they are, this is Sakura, and this is Kye, and this is Kyo. You can tell the difference between Kye and Kyo by their eyes, Kyo has violet, and Kye has gold " said Kagome.

"They're so cute" said Sango"but who is the father"

"Look at Kye and tell me who he looks like and that is the father" Kagome said.

"Oh my god he looks just like Inuyasha" Sango said.

"Yes he does" Kagome said"by the way were is Inuyasha anyway"

"Have no clue" Sango said"we haven't seen him since the well closed, and the same with Shippo he went with Inuyasha."

"Isn't that right Miroku" asked Sango.

Miroku then walked into the room.

"Yes that is right and who are you talking to Sango" asked Miroku.

Then he looked over at Kagome.

"Oh my god is that really you Kagome" asked Miroku.

"Yes it is me Miroku" Kagome said.

Then they started talking about what had happened to each other over the past few years.

Then all of a sudden Kagome sensed a demon coming towards them.

A strange lizard demon walked into the clearing.

"Are you Kagome" the demon asked.

"Yes, what's it to you" Kagome said.

"I have been sent here by my lord to give you this message" the demon said.

"Yes go on what is the message" said Miroku.

"You are ordered to come with me to see my lord" the lizard demon said.

"And who is your lord, and what right does he have to order me around" Kagome said getting mad now.

" My lord is "

_A/N What do you think of that chapter I'm revising all the chapters up to 5 then on with the story from there Please Review Silent Slayer_


	3. Kiddnapped and an Angry Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha character.

**Reviewers:**

**Mirokuugirlsadly:** Thank you very much for your review.

**Gopher-guts7:** yah I know I made them to be cute lol.

**Blank: **I know but I can't help it I hope you like this chapter.

**Kaoru-chaness:** Thank you very much and you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

**Garnetgirl:** I'm sorry but it happens to me too, but it is really fun to do that hehe.

**Kagome Lover: **Hum you know who the lord huh well you'll just have to read and see lol.

**Inuyasha Taiyoukai of the West:** Really your impatient I would have never guessed lol.

**TaintedInuShemeeko: **I can't tell you if you were right or not you'll just have to read to find out.

From last time

"You are ordered to come with me to see my lord," the demon said.

"And who is this lord, and what right does he have to order me around," Kagome said.

" My lord is? "

**Chapter 3 Kidnapped and an Angry Mother  
**  
"Inuyasha of the Western Lands," said the lizard demon.

"Oh, so Inuyasha orders me to go see him," asked Kagome.

The demon just nodded yes.

"Well you can tell your lord that if he wants me to go anywhere near him he can come and get me himself," Kagome said. Then she turned around and started walking back into Sango and Miroku's house.

"I'm sorry bitch but I can't do that," the lizard demon said.

"Why not?" Sango asked. Kagome stayed turned around facing the hut.

"If she refuses I have been order to take her back by force", the demon said.

Kagome then started to laugh really loud, "HAHAHAHAH, you plan, to take me, back by force, HAHAHAHAH," she said while still facing the hut.

"Yes I do," the lizard demon said while getting into a fighting stance.

"Try me," Kagome said while slowly turning around.

The demons face light up with fright.

Kagome had a pink aurora around her and her hair floating. Everyone just stared at her, especially the kids.

About a minute past where they were just staring at Kagome, then the lizard demon finally regained his composure.

"I don't care if you're a miko or not, I have orders and I will follow them," it said and then started running at Kagome.

When he was about five feet away from Kagome, Kagome jumped up in the air. The lizard demon stayed on the ground in another fighting stance waiting for her to come down.

"So be it then," she said "I gave you a chance to return unharmed but now it looks like I will have to harm you."

She crossed her arms across her chest and before she opened them up she said a chant and the claws on her hands left long and semi-deep gashes on the demons chest. (A/N it could be compared to Inuyasha blades of blood but without the blood.)

The dog demon fell to the ground with a thud. "Argh you haven't seen the last of me yet," it said before staggering off. As he left he could hear, "Way to go mom," and, "That was so cool mom." Then he thought, 'that could be some useful information for lord Inuyasha."

"Man that felt good, I haven't had a good fight in a long time," Kagome said while stretching her arms.

"Since were on the subject of being mad at Inuyasha, is Kikyo still alive?" Kagome asked.

"I think that's a subject you need to discuss with Kaede," Sango said.

"Oh," was all Kagome said, "well then can I leave these three here with you, I really need to talk with Kaede about this."

"Sure it would be our pleasure," Sango said.

"Thank you so much, I will be back in a little bit ok," Kagome said walking down the path towards the village.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sango asked.

"Lets play hide and go seek," Kyo suggested.

"Yah, hide and seek sounds good though we're going to have to make some rules," Miroku said.

"Ok, number one no hiding in trees," Miroku said Kye and Kyo groaned, "and you can hide as far out as you want but you still have to be able to see the house," Sango said.

She then got four, "OK's."

"I say Kye's it," Sakura said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Well what if I want to be it?" he asked.

"Ok then it's settled Kye you're it and count to fifty and then come find us," Sango.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3, ...", Kye said as he started to count.

Everyone went to hide.

Sakura went as far as she could go. She did not want to be found so easily. She then sat behind a tree big enough to cover her frame.

In the Western Lands

The lizard demon came back into the courtyard of the castle. And was meet by Inuyasha who was hoping to see this woman with strange power.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"That bitch said if you want her, you can go get her yourself," the demon said.

"My god that woman sounds just as stubborn as you are Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha just growled at the comment.

"Also on my way away from there, there were these three kids yelling things like, "'way to go mom', and stuff." the demon said.

"Seems like we have found her weakness to get her here." Sesshomaru said.

This gave Inuyasha an idea (which doesn't happen very often) "Ok then brother, would you do me a favor would you go retrieve one of these pups so I can question it about its mother," said Inuyasha.

"I guess," Sesshomaru said, "I need something to do any way." And with that he was off.

Inuyasha went over to a tree and jumped up in it to lounge while he waited for Sesshomaru to return with the pup.

Kaede's Hut

Kagome knocked on the wall of the hut beside the bamboo mat door.

A "Come in child," was heard as Kagome went in.

"Is that you Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, but how did you know it was me?" Kagome answered as she went and sat down.

"I could tell my you aurora, but why have you come child?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Kikyo was still alive?" asked Kagome very quietly.

"No my sister is no longer with us," Kaede said.

Kaede then told Kagome the story about how Inuyasha had killed her and everything.

"Thank you so much for telling me this Kaede, I will be back in a little bit I have a couple of surprises I want to show you," Kagome said as she headed back for Sango's.

Sango's

Kye was running around looking for everyone.

While Sakura was sitting behind her tree waiting to be found, she saw a big demon with white hair running towards her. She was going to scream for help but the demon has already picked her up and had put a hand over her mouth. He then started to run back the way he came.

She tried to bite and claw him but he prevented that from happening. So all she could do was cry and try to get out of his grasp. Finally enough of her tears had gathered and started to leave puddle spots on Sesshomaru's sleeve. Sesshomaru then stopped knowing he was far enough out that no one could have reached him yet. He took his hand off her mouth and turned her around to look at her. Sakura had tear stains down her cheeks and was sniffling. She then looked at Sesshomaru.

"I know you," Sakura said very quietly. Sesshomaru was taken aback by this.

"And how do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Your my uncle Sesshomaru," Sakura said looking at him. He almost dropped her from shock.

"Wha-WHAT? How am I your uncle, my idiot half brother isn't smart enough to have kids!" Sesshomaru stated.

"My mommy showed me pictures of you, daddy, Rin, the nasty little frog, and Ah-uh," Sakura said happily.

"Uh what is your mothers name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mommy," Sakura said innocently.

"No here real name."

"Uh, I don't know but aunt Sango called her Kagome does that help uncle Sesshy?" Sakura said.

"It helps a lot." Sesshomaru said.

"Good," she said. Then she asked, "Uncle Sesshy where are you taking me?"

"We're going to see your daddy but don't tell him your related to him." Sesshomaru said

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"Because we're going to see if he can tell who your mommy is, ok." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, lets go then," Sakura said and then hugged Sesshomaru which really stunned him. But he finally regained his composer and started to run back to the castle.

When they came into a clearing Sakura saw a very high stone fence, and a very beautiful castle. She thought she was dreaming.

Sesshomaru stopped running at the gate and started walking as they entered the courtyard.

Inuyasha's Castle

Sakura then see saw out of the corner of her eye a red blob running over to where she was.

"So you got one of them did you," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I did," Sesshomaru said looking down as Sakura.

Sakura was trying not to squeal at the sight of seeing her dad before Kye and Kyo did.

"Let me see it," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru held out Sakura to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took her from Sesshomaru.

He then started to sniff her as she giggled as he was tickling her. then he suddenly stopped.

"Why does she smell of Kagome," Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know maybe you should think." Sesshomaru said.

Sakura couldn't hold it anymore and blurted out, "So your my daddy?"

Inuyasha just stared at her like a deer caught in head lights.

"Da-Dady?" Inuyasha stuttered out.

"Yah mommy showed us pictures of everyone," Sakura said.

"So Kagome is your mommy," Inuyasha asked.

Sakura nodded yes.

"Oh great," Inuyasha said, "she's going to be ticked off at me for stealing our daughter."

Back At Sango's

"Olli, Olli Ox in free," Kye said.

Everyone came in expect for Sakura.

"Has any one seen Sakura?" asked Sango. Everyone nodded no.

"This isn't good." was all Miroku said.

Kagome then came back and said, "I'm back, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Kagome," Miroku said slowly, "We can't find Sakura, we were playing hid and go seek but she never came back in when we were done," he said very calm and slow.

"What direction did she hide in?" Kagome asked.

They pointed the direction Sakura went and Kagome went straight to that direction trying to find Sakura's scent.

When she found it she growled. Sesshomaru had been there and had obviously took her. Kagome then ran back to Sango and the others.

"Sesshomaru took her," was all she said.

"Why would he take her?" Miroku asked confused now.

"Oh I know why, that demon told Inuyasha the kids called me mom so he had to get one of the kids to find out who I was so he sent Sesshomaru to come get one of them." said Kagome, "And Inuyasha is going to get it when I find him."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sango.

"Well Kye and Kyo are going to come with me so they can watch me bet the shit out of their father," Kagome said mad now.

"Oh," said both Sango and Miroku.

"So Kye and Kyo come over here and get on my back," Kagome said. And they did as their mother told them and got on her back.

"We'll be back in a little bit ok," Kagome said as she headed in the direction of Sesshomaru's scent.

While she was running Kye and Kyo kept telling her to run faster.

When they reached the stone fence she saw Inuyasha holding Sakura and she thought it was good they were getting along but then she remembered why she was there.

"INUYASHA," she yelled.

Inuyasha winced and turned around to see a very, very pissed off Kagome standing about a foot from him.

"H- H- Hi Kagome," he said taking a couple steps back from her still holding Sakura.

Sesshomaru just stood there and smirked at his brother getting yelled at by his woman.

"Oh and don't think your not in trouble," Kagome said to Sesshomaru while still facing Inuyasha.

"Mommy," was all Sakura said before jumping out of Inuyasha arms into Kagome's.

"Oh Sakura are you ok, they didn't hurt you did they?" Kagome asked checking her daughter all over.

"No I'm fine mommy they were really nice to me." Sakura said.

"Is that so." Kagome said.

"Yep."

Inuyasha finally got his courage back and quickly hugged Kagome. But when he hugged her it felt like her back was deformed then he heard, "Mom he's squeezing us to death," one voice said. Inuyasha then jumped away from Kagome.

Then two little figures jumped down from Kagome's back.

"Man I thought that guy was going to break my back," "Me to," said the voices.

"What the fuck," Inuyasha said confused now.

Then the two figures walked around in front of Kagome.

"Mom were hungry we want ramen," Kye said.

"Yah mom we want ramen," Kyo said.

"And who is that guy?" asked Kyo.

"He's your father." Kagome said looking at him.

_A/N There you go chapter 3 I hope you like it. Please review it makes me so happy when you do. Well till next time Silent Slayer_


	4. Family Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_A/N well here I am back again with another chapter I just thought that I would let you guys know that after next chapter updates may be slow I don't have anything written out after that._

**Reviews:**

**Kagome lover: **I know I made it a little to easy.

**TaintedInuShemeeko:** Yah you're right and thank you very much.

**Mirokugirlsadly: **thank you it is cool lol.

**Kuramazcelestialgirl:** Thank you I never had some one cuss in a review and it be a good thing. One cookie for you.

**Kayla Thank you very much and I'll email you when I update.**

**Lyn: **Yes but I'll explain it later on about the ruling of the lands.

**E.J.A Roberts:** Thank you very much for your review.

**Bumgum:** Thank you very much, I love it when readers tell me I'm doing good. One cookie for you.

**Gopher-guts7:** Thank you very much I'm loved.

**Travis curtis: **It's fine and thanks for the review.

**SUTASISTERKIRI:** Yeah it's the continuing but you'll see in this chapter how I really changed it.

**Dark lil Draco:** Thank you very much.

From Last Time

"Mom were hungry we want ramen," Kye said.

"Yah mom we want ramen," Kyo said.

"And who is that guy?" asked Kyo.

"He's your father." Kagome said looking at him.

**Chapter 4 Family bonding**

"He's our dad?" Kye asked.

Kagome just nodded her head and looked at Kye and said, "Yes." Before Kagome could say anything else Kagome was suddenly tackled. 

"Kagome it's been so long how are you?" the person asked.

"I'm fine Shippo how about you", Kagome asked looking down at the now full-grown Shippo.

In the background you can hear 4 dog demons growling very loudly.

"Oh will you guys quit that, he's not going to hurt me," Kagome said she while put Shippo on the ground and stood up. She looked Shippo up down. He hadn't really changed at all other than being almost as tall as Inuyasha.

"Who are the kids?" Shippo asked.

"They're my kids Shippo; Sakura, Kye and Kyo." Kagome said.

"Man they look just like you Inuyasha," Shippo said. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed.

The Kye and Kyo both said at the same time," We're hungry." everyone laughed while they glared at everyone.

"I think lunch should be served in a minute," Sesshomaru said as he headed for the castle.

"The foods good but not as good as yours was Kagome," Shippo said as he followed in suit.

Sakura, Kye, and Kyo all looked at each other before saying, "Ok." and running off to catch up with Shippo and Sesshomaru and started bombarding them with questions, while leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone with each other.

Kagome started to walk towards Inuyasha. As soon as she was about a foot away from him, he had her in his arms.

"I've missed you so much," Inuyasha said nuzzling his face into Kagome's neck. "I tried to go back." Kagome was now crying into his chest.

"I tried to, I thought you had maybe blocked the well not wanting me to come back." Kagome said still crying.

Inuyasha then pulled back and looked Kagome in the face. "No, I would never do that. I love you to much."

They just stood there for a moment just relaxing in each other's arms. Kagome then pulled back and wiped her tears and then said, "We should go back in before the kids come back out."

"Ah that's another thing I need to ask you." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"How did you raise them all by yourself.?" he asked.

"It was hard but I managed," she said.

"I wish I could have been there for you," Inuyasha said.

"It's ok, lets just get in there before they make Sesshomaru want to kill them." Kagome said laughing. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and they walked into the castle together.

Inside the Castle

"Why do you have a tail?" Kyo asked Sesshomaru.

"Because I'm full demon." Sesshomaru answered

"Why do you have makeup on?" Sakura asked.

"It's not makeup."

"Ok kids that's enough," Kagome said as her and Inuyasha entered the dining room.

"But mom," they all whined.

"That's enough," she said a little bit more forceful. And they did stop, but then they started up again. You should always listen to your mother.

"Don't make me ground you guys like I did last time," Kagome said instantly shutting all three of the kids up. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sesshomaru were just confused now.

"What was there punishment last time Kagome?" Shippo asked. The Kagome got an evil glint in her eyes and the kids gulped knowing she was going to say it.

"Well, they decided that they were going to play hide and go seek with out telling me, so when I called them for dinner and they never came I panicked and searched for an hour while thinking something bad had happened to them," she said while taking in a breathe having said the in one breath. "So for two weeks they could not eat anything that was not healthy including ramen, and also no TV., and all they could do was do school work no activities at all." Kagome said while crossing her arms over her chest.

The three males in the room just stared at her like she was the devil himself. Then Shippo turned his head towards the kids and asked, " How did you survive?"

Sakura spoke up and said, "We went through it but begged every chance we could get."

The boys nodded in agreement.

Kagome then decided to change the subject and then asked, "So Sesshomaru where is Rin?" Then a girl and a beautiful kimono can in carrying a bowl with some servants carrying other dishes behind her.

"Lunch is served," Rin said as she sat down by Sesshomaru.

Before Kagome could ask Rin how she has been the kids started the questioning again.

"Who are you?" Kye asked.

Rin then realized that she had quests in the room, three white haired children and a white haired female.

"Who are you?" Rin asked back.

Kye then answered, "I'm Kye, and that's Kyo, Sakura, and Mommy." he said pointing to everyone he named.

Rin answered, " It's nice to meet you Kye, I'm Rin."

Rin then looked over at Sesshomaru with a confused face and answered her silent question. "You remember Kagome don't you?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Yes."

"The female sitting by Inuyasha and Shippo is she and the three children are hers also."

Rin let all this information process through her head and then it finally clicked realizing what Kagome's no longer black hair but white hair meant.

"I'm an aunt," she squealed.

Kagome then laid her head sown on the table and said, "Great another relative to spoil them further."

Everyone laughed but the kids not really knowing what that meant.

_A/N Well that's all for this chapter I hope you all like it please R &R. Also if you guys have any ideas please tell me it'll help in a sticky spot lol. SilentSlayer _


End file.
